Queen of Hearts
by AyanoUchiha
Summary: Holy crap... Xemnas has a kid...? Enough said. I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE: I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR A WHILE. MY KINDLE IS BROKEN! :'(
1. Finding Dad again

**Queen of Hearts**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I only own Violet Flora Stone.**

* * *

I walked down the Dark Margin. I never thought of coming here until I had Dad with me so we could find Mom together. But I guess that won't happen. But being here is a very good thing. Why, you ask? My mom is here, trapped. So if I find her, we can find Dad and possibly revert him to his old self. That woulld be perfect! ...If only I knew where Mom was... '^.^ There I go again, plotting impossible plans. Haven't I learned my lesson yet? "A chip off the old block yet a drop from the same raincloud"(1). Mom told me that whenever I got stubborn as a kid.

"So you have survived..." I jumped and fell on my butt. Queen of Hearts, my Keyblade, appeared in my hand and I wince. There was a man in black, whose face I couldn't see. He was sitting on a rock as if watching the waves lap the shore. He had his head turned like he didn't say a thing. "You do look a lot like her..." That was when he looked at me. I dismiss my Keyblade and look out to sea before meeting his invisible eyes.

"Who?"

"I met a woman with blue hair and blue attire. I wouldn't allow her to see my face or know my name, but she went on nonstop about her child. When I asked who it was, she said these exact words, "When you see her, look at her face. You'll see mine." And I see that she was right."

"You saw my mom?! Where is she?!" The man shook his head as if to dismiss a foolish thought. Surely he should know what happened to her, right?

"I do not know where she has gone. It had been maybe three years since I last saw her." I sigh in defeat. Figures that the man did not know. I should've known. I got up and sat with him. Why does he feel so familiar?

"Hey... we never introduced ourselves." The man chuckled as if I had asked something all too obvious.

"We don't have to. You know me...Violet..." I gasp and normally gasps (for me) mean that I am about to tell you off.

"Whoa, look here, pal, I don't know who told you who I was but I don't know you like that-" the man removed his hood. He had a cocky grin on his face too.

"Now, Violet, is that any way to speak to your father?" I started to freak out a little.

"Omigosh! I am so sorry! I didn't know!" I exclaim, but Dad just... laughs at me? Dad only laughs at me when I embarrass myself, like when he found out I had a crush on Ienzo, and at first I denied it, then slowly admitted it. He was five years older than me! I was super young- six, to be exact- then and didn't know much. But then again, I am into smart, silent types. Those days were so fun... except when I learned I could manipulate dark beings. That was scary. Dad took my hand and opened a dark portal of some sort.

"D-Dad...?"

* * *

**1: Aqua meant that Violet is like Terra yet Violet is like her.**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! This is my first Kingdom Hearts fic. I hope you continue to read it.**

**~ SoulKunoichi**


	2. Reunions and Intros

**Queen of Hearts**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I only own Violet Flora Stone.**

* * *

I woke up to a soft voice calling onto me. I fell asleep? How did I do that? Then, I remembered that the darkness was trying to overtake me and I shrieked and fought off thin air and then passed out. I look up to see a lot of people crowding me. I moan and try to sit up.

"She is a new member, boss?" I shake my head to dispel my grogginess. "What's your name, miss?"

"It's Violet." I groan. I am still a bit dazed but I manage to stand with some black haired girl's help.

"Violet? Why use your real name when you are a Nobody?" I look at Dad.

"Seriously?! I got turned into a Nobody? But I don't remember losing my heart." Dad sighed and told everybody to clear the area so I could breathe.

"Because you didn't turn into one. You just fainted from the darkness trying to take you." I mumble, "Oh," and a guy with spiky red hair came up to me. If I didn't know any better, I would think that was Lea!

"This kid says her name is Violet. So, Violet, what world are you from?" I slightly frown.

"Radi- I mean, Hollow Bastion. Why?" I ask. The Lea look-alike smirked. Something about that grin seemed quite familiar.

"'Sup, kiddo? I see you don't have my name memorized. I told you to get it memorized." I laugh. Lea always said, "Got it memorized?" and heck, if you only knew one thing about him was that that was his catchphrase. Truly. Before I knew what I was saying, I answered,

"Haha, shut up, Lea." I stopped, looked at him again and asked slowly, "Lea?" He nodded.

"Yeah, but it's Axel, now. Got it memorized, kiddo?" I nodded. I looked around. No wonder why his face looked so familiar. He lived on my homeworld. So if Lea is here, then who else other than my dad is here? I counted down the list and tried to remember who all had went missing.

"If you and you are here," I said, pointing to Lea and Dad. "Then where is everybody else?" Axel tilted his head teasingly.

"Who?" I shot straight up and and put my hands on my hips.

"Don't go asking stupid questions, you redheaded idiot! You know who I mean! Isa, Ienzo, Eleaus, Dilan, Even, and Braig. Where are they?" Axel grinned and said something rather vague.

"It's okay, guys. It's really her." They all unhooded themselves and I just look around. I Did a miniature roll call and everybody nodded. A guy with a sitar looked a bit dumbfounded.

"Okay, if she isn't a Nobody, then she's human. How does she know you eight?" Dad put a hand on my back.

"Numbers IX through XIV, this is my daughter, Violet. Violet, this is the Organization." The people he introduced me to fell over in disbelief.

"Your...DAUGHTER?!" The black haired and blonde girls exclaimed.

"I didn't think... Xemnas... had it in him..." The sitar player mumbled. "Well, hi! I'm Demyx!"

"Hi, Demyx."

"I'm Luxord. a pleasure to meet you, love." I kind of gigle. Never met a British guy before.

"The pleasure is all mine, sir." I reply. A man with messy deep reddish hair gave me a violet rose and grinned. He's kind of handsome.

"The name's Marluxia."

"Nice to meet you." I reply. I put the rose in my hair. As I turn to the blonde girl, she gave me the meanest look...

"Larxene. Look, I don't like you and just because he is your daddy or whatever, doesn't mean a thing!" I glare at her now upset.

"Okay, so when did searching for my parents become a crime? I seriously didn't account for the cops to show up." I add sarcastically. Demyx looked at me and then to Dad.

"At first she looked nothing like you, but I guess when she's mad, she looks like you."

A boy who looked so much like Ventus rolled his eyes.

"Sorry about Larxene. She's kind of a witch. I'm Roxas." I smile.

"Hello, Roxas." Then the black haired girl who helped me up walked up to me.

"I'm Xion." I nod.

"Hi, Xion." *GROWL* I looked down to feel my stomach go queasy. *GROWL* I blushed a little. I hadn't eaten in a week. Never felt hungry, so I guess I ignored it when it was growling.

"Someone's hungry. Let's eat! So, Zexion, are you cooking?" Zexion (AKA Ienzo) shook his head. Everybody was walking off and I was still standing there.

"How about Violet cooks us something?" I luagh and run towards them. Was Dad following behind?

"No way! Don't put me anywhere near some food! I hadn't eaten in a week!" I shout as hurry towards them. I look back to see Dad still standing there. "Dad, aren't you coming?"

* * *

[Xemnas's Point of View]

Violet looked back to him and tilted her head. She had asked if he was coming but he saw something different than the teenaged Keyblade weilder. He saw her as a little girl again, naive and excitable. She would warm his heart with her antics and made him laugh a little.

"Daddy? Are you coming or what?" Xemnas shook himself from his memories and blinked to see that small girl turn into the young woman before him.

"Aren't you hungry? Hello?" Before Xemnas could answer...*GROWL* Violet laughed. For just a second...she DID look just like the woman he met on the beach.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Xemnas... has a kid... O.o**

**~ SoulKunoichi**


	3. First Day

**Queen of Hearts**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I only own Violet Flora Stone.**

* * *

I was so stuffed from dinner. I also kind of embarrassed myself by getting thirds. Hey, when you haven't eaten in a week, you probably would eat twice your normal eating habits (unless you're losing weight). Axel called me a fatty, which lead to him being hit in the back of the head with Queen of Hearts and Saix laughed at him. Just like the old days. I would kick Lea's butt, Isa would laugh at Lea for getting whupped by a six-year-old and Ienzo would tell Lea that maybe it wasn't a good idea to challenge me knowng I'm crazy. I would then get mad at Ienzo, who always called me either crazy or strange, for saying that and I would throw a rock at him. He dodges every time and mumbles to himself how strange I am and I am only six. I would tell him that I heard that and he would ignore me but walk me home. A strange routine, I know, but it was fun especially when we got ice cream if Dad was going to be late coming home.

I was shaken awake by someone. I was in the middle of a good dream, too! I open my eyes to see Axel and immediately I cover myself with the covers I was sleeping under.

"Axel! Do you mind? I was trying to get some sleep!" I hissed. "And don't you know how to knock?" Looking out the window, I esimated the time. "It's like 2 A.M. outside!" Axel rubbed the back of his head. He glanced somewhere in my new room and chuckled. He then picked something up and said,

"Vi, it's 7:30 in the morning." Before I could protest, the clock did say 7:30 and turn over to hide my shame.

"Forget about a plane- you can get jet lag just staying a night here." Axel laughed.

"Interesting. We Nobodies do not have hearts with which to feel emotion and yet, we have all been able to laugh or feel something all in one day." I heard Dad's voice, so I turned around and... there he was.

"Seriously?! Does privacy mean nothing to you? I could've been changing clothes for all you know!" Dad tilted his head. "Looks like I'm going to have to teach you how to be my dad... again. You are not dealing with a five or six year old anymore. I am almost sixteen and I have changed a lot. Like for instance, I am a light sleeper so a simple knock and "Violet, are you up?" will suffice. If I don't answer, I am either in the shower or I was asleep. Okay? I'm very low maintenance, so you can do whatever it is you do without me in the way. About the hearts thing... perhaps since I am the only one here with my heart, maybe you guys are using mine to have emotion without having to extract it. Or maybe it's the memories I share with most of you that gives you those emotions." Dad nodded.

"Interesting theory. That may be true. Violet, I came to make sure you hadn't murdered Axel."

"Hey! She's not that violent!"

"Yeah, Dad! Give me SOME credit!" I say smiling. "Now, OUT!" After changing into a hoodie and some capris, I follw Dad to the dining hall.

"So Violet, do ya play any instruments?" Demyx asked. I nod and stretch. "Electric guitar, all the way."

"Matser Yen Sid taught me lots of stuff." Zexion looked at me with a smug grin on his face.

"Did you learn any water spells?" I hold out my hand as if summoning my Keyblade.

"Waterga!" Zexion was drenched. And Demyx was dying of laughter. "What does that mean?" I answer smugly.

"Damn you." Zexion muttered as he coughed up water.

* * *

[Roxas's Point of View]

Violet smiled as she drenched Zexion in water. She knocked Axel out yesterday with one whack of her Keyblade. Roxas glanced at Xion. She was thinking the same thing. They have to train to get strong like her.

"My my, she has gotten very spunky." Roxas looked at his leader.

"Was she like this as a kid?" Xemnas chuckled.

"No. She was bubbly and very outgoing. You and No. XIV want to be like her. Keep practicing." He replied.

"Lord Xemnas, we have a meeting today." Saix reminded him. With a nod, Xemnas got up. Was Violet someone Roxas knew before he became a Nobody?

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Xemnas's torturing Violet doesn't stop there!**

**~ SoulKunoichi**


	4. Number XV

**Queen of Hearts**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I only own Violet Flora Stone.**

* * *

Dad had us all convene in the "Round Room." And it really was a round room, with chairs that were so freaking tall... '^.^ It was actually hilarious to see. Zexion was still trying to dry off from his little "accident," Saix looked like he had a migraine, Axel was still licking syrup off his fingers, and Demyx was tuning his sitar. Wondr if he is any good...? Luxord was reshuffling his cards, looking bored. Marluxia keeps looking down here at me. Larxene... oh, who gives a jazz? Roxas looked half asleep and Xion was swinging her feet. As four the first four minus Dad, they were looking at him like, "are you going to say something or what?"

"Good morning." Dad said loudly. Everybody stopped. "Today, we have a new member joining the ranks. No. XV, Violet." Some clapped and others cheered. I looked around with a question mark on my face.

"She has a heart! She can't join!" Larxene yelled. As I sat down, I frowned at her.

"True, but SHE'S got a KEYBLADE. It makes her more than qualified. And on top of that, she has more experience with it than No. XIII and No. XIV. She could give them pointers." I shrug. That's cool. Besides, I always wanted a protege to pass on what my masters taught me.

"That or you just wanted your daughter in it." Larxene mumbled. I cast a Firaga at her when Dad wasn't looking. When she looked at me, I pointed to Axel.

"AXEL!" Poor Axel wasn't even paying attention. He got shocked and I hid my laughter by looking bored. Dad stopped the commotion and dismissed everyone but I stayed behind.

"I saw that."

"Hmm? Saw what?" I asked innocently.

"She had it coming but do it when we aren't in the Round Room." Dad grinned. "And No. XV, I actually had a job for you." I looked up from my fingernails to look straight at him. What must be so important that he is asking ME to do it when anybody else here is just as capable?

"I want you to spend the next two weeks getting reacquainted with all the members here. Even me." I groan in agony. Why, Dad? Why must you make me suffer more than I already am? Don't you know what that does to me when you do that?

"You don't think I am a horrible father, do you?" I look up and smile reassuringly at him. To think that actually just came out of his mouth is heartwarming. I stretch and summon my baby, Electronica (my electric guitar). Strumming a few chords and leaning on the arms of my chair, I notice that I sit by Xigbar and Dad. That isn't right... Xion sits by Roxas who sits next to that witch Malefi- I mean, Larxene. I think Dad threw off the order.

"What? No, it's just..." I look off and mumble, "I hate Larxene." Dad chuckled. I have been told that his laugh is unsettling because either it sounds fake or it sounds sinsister. I like it- a deep almost baritone sound.

."That much? No need to complain because you will spend a day with each member. Starting with me tomorrow."

"Okay. Deal."

* * *

[Marluxia's Point of View]

Marluxia laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. To think Xemnas had a kid. A beautiful daughter at that... Then, there is knock on his door.

"It's not locked." Larxene came in.

"Yes?" Marluxia asked calmly, giving Larxene a charming smile. "Can I help you?"

"I saw how you were looking at Violet. Marluxia... she's got a slighter bigger chest than mine. I know that lustful look on your face too. We can take over the Organization if you have Xemnas's precious child... and nothing is better than a little love between you two is there." Marluxia looked at the ceiling and frowned.

"Larxene, that in itself is stupid. Xemnas would kill us if we even thought about it."

"That's the point, Marly. But Violet spent all this time looking for Xemnas. She must love him dearly. So why not seduce her to fall for you also?" Marluxia sighed then sat up. He had only pants and shoes on, so he rubbed an ungloved hand on his temple. "If she is willing to go this far to find Xemnas, then imagine what lengths she would go for a member of the opposite sex she is in love with."

"Larxene, Violet has a family love for Xemnas. Can we talk about this later? I want some rest." Larxene shrugged.

"Okay, Marly. But remember- Violet can feel. Deeply."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Okay, so Xemnas wants Violet to get acquainted with everybody, while she's spell slingin', guitar playin' and getting closer to sweet sixteen.**

**What is Larxene suggesting Marluxia do concerning Violet? Review with your guesses, please. ^.^**

**~ SoulKunoichi**


	5. Father-Daughter Time (Gone Wrong!)

**Queen of Hearts**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Family Dollar. I only own Violet Flora Stone.**

* * *

Dad cooked dinner... He never ceases to amaze me now. And I can say this with no hesitation, he has improved. When I was four, and Dad was the man I truly knew to be my dad, Mom BANNED him from the kitchen culinary wise. He almost set the oven on fire, he made oatmeal too thick... How did I survive then? I look over to Zexion, who had his nose in a book again.

"So, Zexion, how many books have you read while you were gone?" He stopped and looked at me as if I was the most annoying person to have ever existed. In hindsight, considering that I used a waterga spell on him during breakfast... I probably am the most annoying person to him.

"Over a thousand. Why?" I shrugged.

"This is interesting data I am collecting right now." We both snap our heads to look at Vexen.

"Huh?" We both ask simultaneously. "What data?" Vexen showed us a notepad that had multiple notes on teenaged hearts.

"Violet, being a teenager now, will experience mood swings as per puberty and other things too sensitive for our younger male members to hear. Teenaged girls have more emotional tendencies than males their age. So, in short, I am observing Violet to see how her actions affect us Nobodies." I kind of pale. I have always hated when Vexen did that. What was so interesting about me? Oh... he didn't do that until Unversed showed up and tried to attack Kairi when we were little. I jumped in and yelled "STOP" and they listened to my every command. It was that same way with Heartless. Mater Eraqus always said that my heart had little darkness and was second to a princess of heart. Dad looked as if he was bored to death and went to bed.

That...morning...(?) Dad knocked on my door as I was tweaking Electronica. I got up to open it, and he was standing there as if he were in some business meeting room and not his daughter's bedroom.

"Good morning, Dad. So... what do you wanna do?" I ask casually.

"I had nothing in particular. would you like to go to the Colliseum, fight a few Heartless?" I put Electronica away and summoned Queen of Hearts. Why not?

After a couple of tournaments with Heartless, we arrived in my favorite world, Atlantica. I had our old favorites, Rocky Road and Lime Dreamsicle.

"Hmm? What flavor is this?" Dad asked, looking curious. I smirk.

"You don't know? Before you lost your memory, this was your all-time favorite." Dad took a small bite ad gave a soft sigh. "Well...?"

"Rocky Road. I loved this flavor." I nod and bite mine. "How do you remember? You were little then, and I ate sea-salt ice cream more than anything." I shrugged.

"Well, whenever we went out for ice cream, you would always get that flavor,and Mom would get sea-salt ice cream. I always got this flavor." Dad guessed lime swirl, but I told him the true flavor. We sat there for hours, and we departed for home. When we got back, Dad was nowhere to be found. I went the Grey Area (the living room) to see if he was there.

"Hey guys, where did my dad go?" Nobody had a clue.

"Violet." I turn around, to see Dad with a... Family Dollar bag? He reaches inside it and pulls out its content. I gasp and blush like crazy and many of the members are stifling laughter. "Here."

" D8 ...Dad, do you know what these are?"

"Yes, since you are a young woman, you and Larxene undergo the same condition, right? I figured you would need some." He bought me feminine products! My dad went to Family Dollar and BOUGHT me this. Not good!

"I have my own! Why didn't you give this to me in PRIVATE!? DAD! SERIOUS UNH-UH!" Most of the others are holding their sides laughing. I snatch the products from him, summon Electronica and turn the amp volume to twenty. I play the loudest chord so far and give everybody an earful.

"OWWWW! Violet!"

* * *

[Zexion's Point of View]

After an ear-splitting headache, Zexion went into his room, surrounded by books. He mindlessly peered them to find a red one. He pulled it out and inspected it carefully. It had nothing on it but his true name, Ienzo, and he opened it. After reading the first few pages, Zexion realized that this was his journal, up until he became Zexion. He had an entry that he just could not stop reading.

[? month, ? day, ? Year]

Today, Violet was rather... strange. Well, she's always been strange, but today, she was acting like she was normal. We went out for ice cream and we talked. Then she said that she thought I was cute. I'm a boy, I can't be cute! But then, she kisses me on the cheek. Her lips were cold. Anyway, why I hadn't noticed that adorable blush of hers sooner- wait, did I just write that? Great. I have a crush on a crazy six year old and I can't erase ink! Not cool!

Your insane friend,

~ Ienzo

Zexion had half a mind to burn that journal. But then again, it held precious memories that he didn't want to let go. With a sigh, Zexion closed the book and hid it amongst his clothes. Nobody needs to knows this past endeavor.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Xemnas bought Violet... feminine stuff... O.o... Okay...**

**Yay for potential Zexion x Violet. There will be more potential pairings in future chapters.**

**~ SoulKunoichi**


	6. Oopsy Daisy (Not again!)

**Queen of Hearts**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Party City, or PetSmart. I only own Violet Flora Stone.**

* * *

The next morning, Xigbar woke me up, and told me I had to spend the day with him per Dad's orders. I shrug it off and change into my usual- a black strapless shirt with a fishnet shirt over it, a blue multi-pleated skirt with silver plates on the sides at the top, some thigh high blue socks, and some black high tops. Xigbar looked me up and down and widened his eyes.

"Well, I didn't expect that one. So, you're tagging along with me for a while, huh? I got something we can do together, Keyblade Kid."

"Xigbar, I told you not to call me that!" I hissed, trying not to seem embarrassed about yesterday. Xigbar chuckles and walks off, waving me off.

"Oopsy daisy. Didn't mean to make the big girl cry, did I? Hey-I got an idea." I step back warily. Oh gods, what's he planning? He turns back around and goes into his own room. He comes back with some blue cloth thing.

"Braig... by any chance, what is that?" I ask, leering at him. He grinned again, showing the mystery item. I assume a look of annoyance and frown.

"Not even Lexaeus could convice me to wear THAT." I growl. It was one of my mom's usual outfits. How he got his hands on it, I will never know, but I already have her face. I don't need to dress like her, too. (Not saying she has bad fashion sense.) He tosses it at me.

"Come on, Flora. Don'tcha miss your mum?"

"Yes, but I miss her, not want to turn into her. Xigbar, if you keep this up, you will regret it for the rest of your life, get me?" He looks at me expectantly, and I glare for emphasis.

"Ooh, I see you still got your old man's angry look. But you gotta wear it. I have cosplay fever." I pale from utter mind rape. This man is too much!

"What era were you from? I didn't think you knew about that.. ' O.o Turns out I was dead wrong." I don't put it on, but I neatly tuck it away in my magic (and portable! =D) closet in case Mom needs a new one. Now that the two hour torture is over, I head over to Party City to buy a gift box and a costume hook then to PetSmart for a nice, obedient parrot. When I get back from Twilight Town, I wrapped the box neatly into a very presentable gift and knock on Xigbar's door.

"Huh? Oh hey, Violet. What's this?"

"A present." Which consists of: costume hook, parrot trained to say "Where's your hat, Cap'n?" and a card saying "Don't ever do that crap, and NEVER call me Flora." Xigbar took it, the idiot and went ito the Grey Area. I hurriedly race to the end of the hallway and peer out of the corner. The minute he opened it, the parrot hopped on his shoulder and Xigbar picked up the hook and examined it. I had to hold in my laughter.

"*SQUAWK* "Where's your hat, Cap'n? *SQUAWK* Where's your hat, Cap'n?"

"VIOLET!" Dad saw it and looked at me.

"I don't prank anyone without good reason. If they annoy me or offend me, this is what happens."

"But you don't do that to me."

"You're an exception. You forget, I'm a daddy's girl. ^.^"

* * *

[Demyx's Point of View]

After a long day of having to be in Larxene's presence, Demyx summoned his sitar and flopped on one of the couches. He hoped Violet would get her guitar out so that they could do a song together. But Violet would sing. If she were here right now... just then, Demyx looked up to see Violet apologizing to Xigbar for the parrot thing.

"I'll admit, that was a good setup. Nicely done, kiddo." They shook hands on it and Demyx blushed ever so slightly. He started hoping she wouldn't come near him, but the soft thump of her high tops proved otherwise.

"Hey, Dem-Dem."

"Hi, Vi. So... uh... You got yur guitar?" Violet summoned an acoustic guitar that had a signature on it.

"This is Destiny. It plays like a charm, see?" Violet played a simple piece and left Demyx crying tears of epic admiration.

"You are a string goddess! I am not worthy! I am not worthy!" Violet laughed at her new friend's goofiness.

"Demyx, you clown! Get up!" Demyx couldn't remember a time he felt so alive, though tehnically, he was dead, in a way. Violet is probably one of those people. He smiled all evening even after Larxene bolted him twice and Marluxia put poison ivy in his shoe for stepping on one of his dahlias.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Oopsy daisy, Xigbar. Didn't mean to offend the pirate king, did she? **

**Yay for potential Demyx x Violet! XD Next potential pairing, you decide.**

**~ SoulKunoichi**


	7. Return to Hollow Bastion

**Queen of Hearts**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I only own Violet Flora Stone and her Keyblade.**

* * *

I took a dark corridor to Radien Garden A.K.A. Hollow Bastion. Dad noticed Xaldin coughing and getting a fever last night, so I won't be able to spend the day with him. I decide to go back home to visit my friends. How long had it been since I walked these streets? Since I loked at the sky that forever looks like dawn? I smile at the nostalgic feeling I keep getting. I walk around and examine the surrounding area.

"Violet?" I turn around to see Aerith waving at me. She was smiling and selling flowers. Not too far behind her is Cloud, broodng on a side wall. "Cloud, look, it's Violet." He smirked and got up and stood next to Aerith. Man, he is tall! I feel so tiny... T.T I look at both of them and grin.

"Aww! You two look so cute together! Are you going out yet?" Cloud blushed for just an instant but Aerith giggled. She was blushing, too, but probaably didn't care.

"No! Violet, don't you have other things to do?" Cloud mumbled, trying not get mad at me. I laugh along with Aerith, when I smell cigarettes... Cigarettes = Cid! We all turn to see Cid carrying a load of knicknacks which probably be used for a new invention.

"Cid?" I ask. He peers from his junk to look at me. "Yeah, it's me. Don't drop whatever it is that you're holding, and don't even think about hugging me, because the last time I let you do that, I had to hand wash my favorite T-shirt since you got oil on it. And the last thing I needed was a house fire." Cid hands them off to Cloud, who goes into his workshop and puts them on his work table.

"How've ya been, Vi? You find your old man?" I tell them that I hadn't yet. Cloud sits back on the wall as I catch up with the three of them. After saying my goodbyes, I head over to Merlin's. On the way there, I notice a man surrounded by Heartless. I summon Queen of Hearts and destroy them all because cotrolling them often leads to disastrous after-effects. I dismiss the Keyblade, and sigh from so much effort being put into it.

"Look, you can't just sta-aaah... Uh-oh..." I turn around to realize that the guy I saved was Sephiroth. And when he's around, it's never good. "Uhh... Hi, again?" He smirks ever so slightly and turns around, his cerulean cat eyes never leaving my body.

"You know, I could have ended them myself. I know how to fight very well." I felt this tip of his blade at the middle of my chest poking lightly. "I see that you have returned home. What brings you here? Something or someone?" I huff and step back. I seriously don't like where this is going.

"Do I HAVE to answer? Sephiroth, why do you care?" He unsheathes Masumune, and as I summon Queen of Hearts, he places the blade aside as if not intending to fight.

"I ask the qusetions. Yes, you have to answer..._Violeta."_ He turns back around and smiles. My hands start shaking uncontrollably and I step back some more. I point Queen of Hearts at his face, and he chuckles. "Do you really believe that will scare me? ...You haven't changed at all."

"I came just because I wanted to! It doesn't affect you at all whether I am here or not." Sephiroth shook his head.

"In a normal situation, you would be right. But your heart has little darkness... I want to expand that darkness," I tried to run but there was a giant rock behind me. I panicked and threw my Keyblade in Strike Raid fashion, but he catches it and it reappears in my hand. I charge at him but the moment I try to swing, he grabs my wrist and shoves me back onto the rock, Queen of Hearts dropping with a CLANG as my back pounds the rock wall. So this is real fear. I struggle against his grip in vain. He gets closer and closer, and my heart pounds harder and faster. He leans in... and... kisses me? I tilted my head when he pulls away. "I want to excite the darkness in your heart."

"Sephiroth, why would I want you to kiss me?" I was never answered. He kissed me again, eyes glazed with lust.

After he let me escape, I decided to skip Merlin's. I ran into Leon. He took one look at me and laughed.

"You didn't run into one of those big winged Heartless again, did you?" I smack him on the head and fold my arms.

"Yeah, sure, that's why I look like who done it and why. Hello, to you too, gotta go!" I say, trying to run off.

"Vi! Wait!" Leon grabs my hand and I sigh.

"Squall... I really have to go. I'll see you and Yuffie some other time." I summon a dark corridor and tear my hand away. I ran into the corridor, probably leaving a confused Leon. When I got home, anybody who bothered me woul be beaten down to nothing. Unfortunately, Axel said something that currently rubbed me the wrong way.

"SHUT UP, YOU STUPID REDHEAD! SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" I punch him right in the face and ran into my room, slamming my door and crying into my pillow. It reminded me of something Vanitas said to me once.

"'If you weren't an annoying tyke, and we were the same age, I would say you're cute." Is this what both Masters Xehanort and Eraqus meant by my heart being a siren to hearts succumbed to darkness...? But Ansem SoD wasn't like that. Riku did... I wonder... where IS Riku?

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Sorry Xaldin fans, he really doesn't do anything. And if I make up something it may be way too OOC. Xemnas is OOC enough being a dad. My apologies, I will make it up to you with Vexen's chappy! And the Hollow Bastion crew is in KH2 attire. Violeta is just Violet in Spanish for those unfamiliar with the language.**

**Violet has a lot of admirers! Too bad they are the sexy villains of KH... at least for her... :]**

**~ SoulKunoichi**


	8. Bad Moods and Youth Potions

**Queen of Hearts**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I only own Violet Flora Stone and her Keyblade.**

* * *

-.- That is how I looked all day today. While at breakfast, and even now that I am in Vexen's lab. I stand in a corner, still mad from both yesterday and the fact I have to spend my day with VEXEN! I'd rather Sephiroth forcibly make out with me again. Vexen looked at me and grinned.

"You really look like the Superior, Violet." I felt my mouth twitch.

"That is because I am mad." I reply with dread. Vexen then asked if I wanted to talk about yesterday. I gave him the darkest look I could muster and gave a firm "No. Don't ask again." Vexen wrote some more things down and gave me that crappy speech about talking about my problems. If he was younger-around my age- and belonged to darkness, he would be wanting to talk about my problems all right. NOT. I replied that I would rather talk about them with MY DAD. Vexen assumed that I was in one of my moods, and I just let him believe that. Dad appeared in the lab and looked at me.

"Superior, she is just moody."

"Really? No, I won't tell him WHY I'm moody. I would rather talk about them wih you."

"Oh. Well, No. IV, I came for those reports. I'm surprised Violet hadn't done anything to you yet." Vexen gave a creepy grin and handed him whatever Dad wanted from him. Dad smiled at me, yes, smiled. I wished he hadn't done that. I try to ease my way out of the lab, only to bump into a table, and fling some concotion at Dad.

"Deflera!" I rasp, and Vexen stares at me with fire in his icy green eyes. "Dad, are you okay?Sorry about the chemicals."

"I'm fine, Vi. Thank you." I then widen my eyes. Dad got younger. Perhaps I was two seconds too late? "What's wrong with you?"

"I now see why Mom was so attracted to you. You're... I can't believe I'm telling my DAD this, but... You're kinda cute." Dad frowned.

"Whatever gave you the idea I was cute? I am old enough to-"

"Look like my older brother?" Dad rolled his eyes then tripped over his cloak. Tad too big. I laugh at him then show him to a mirror. He stood there for five minutes until he asked why he looked like I could be his girlfriend or somethiing. I summon Oathkeeper and reply that he better not get any ideas. Dad or not, I still will pulverize any evil guy who tries to put the moves on me.

"Change me back." I glance at Vexen and shrug, then pull out a camera.

"Let me take a picture first. Once you change back to your REAL form, I can't wait to show you and Mom." And I meant by Terra Stone, not Xehanort. Of course, if he were to see it once I brought him back, I never would get the picture back. Dad glared at me and looked at Vexen. He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you going to stand there or are you going to get to work?" Vexen shrugged and got to work on an antidote, muttering something about the chemicals I spilled having anti-aging properties apparently.

"Well, I'm also not moody anymore, so that helped. Well, I'm about to get me a sandwich. Peace."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**There was a Young Xehanort cameo appearance! It's a bit obvious when that happened... Vexen's time with Violet was short for obvious reasons as well.**

**~ SoulKunoichi**


	9. Castle Oblivion

**Queen of Hearts**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

I stare at the schedule Dad made me then leap for joy. I have Lexaeus! Zexion snatched it from my hands and grinned.

"Hello, Ienzo. Are you okay?" He continued to grin as he walked off. "Zexion!"

"Yeeessss?" I pout then demand my schedule back. "I have some mail from a Sephiroth...? He must really like you." opening said mail, Zexion cleared his throat.

Dear Violet,

It took over thirty sheets of paper to write this, but it has been finished. Anyway, I cannot wait until you return home to Hollow Bastion again. I want to pick up where we left off. It felt good to see my true love after two years. I can now officially say that I love you more than world domination. But your heart is a world of its own and I want to be the first to conquer it. I don't care how long it takes, you will be mine.

Forever Yours,  
~Sephiroth

An awkward silence ensued. Zexion had the smuggest look on his face. Then he pretended to get jealous.

"I thought you liked me. Remember when we were little? What happened?"

"O.o' It's a one-sided romance! I don't like him, but he won't leave me alone!"

"Looks like you have a fanboy. An evil one at that." I sigh and mumble why do I always get the bad boys, and snatch my schedule back. "Lexaeus is at Castle Oblivion, so meet him there."

* * *

When I get there, I see a frail, blonde girl, clad in a white dress and sketchpad in hand. She looked at me and attempted to smile, but it didn't wotk.

"Who are you?" I ask her.

"I'm Namine. You must be Violet."

"Uh... yeah, but how did you know that?"

"Marluxia told me all about you. You really are as pretty as he says you are." I twitch a little. Marluxia had the audacity to tell somebody I was pretty. Well... he's not sending love letters or stealing kisses, so it's perfectly fine with me.

"Namine, where can I find Lexaeus?"

"Who?"

"Lexaeus, tall, looks scary but is really quiet." Namine nodded in understanding, and escorted me to the third floor. I saw Larxene there and almost died instantly.

"Why are_you_here? Shouldn't you be off with your precious daddy?" It took all of the mostly pure light within me not to whack her with Oblivion or something. I barely walk into a hallway and what happens? The Wicked Witch of the West shows up. Why must the good suffer so? "And you, little girl, shouldn't you be drawing or something?"

"I was taking a small break when I ran into Violet. Sorry, Larxene." I started to get annoyed. Like this savage can talk. Shouldn't she be in a ditch somewhere-_dead_?

"Who died and gave you permission to talk to her like some Heartless? Namine is very kind to you and this is what she gets? I would shut up if I were you. I don't take kindly to witches." Larxene got out her knives.

"I don't take kindly to brats, either." I ready Oblivion like a baseball bat. Just then, Lexaeus grabs my shoulder. I pout and dismiss the dark Keyblade. He hoisted me over his shoulder and my face fell in embarrassment.

"Sorry, Namine." I mouth and start wiggling. "Lexaeus, I can walk, you know."

"Just so you can go kill Larxene? Not a chance." I fume and protest. I wanted to see Namine again, not kill Larxene...though that would be awesome. I would do the whole Organization an enormous favor. Lexaeus was actually kind of boring to be around. He was so quiet. I felt like a total chatterbox whenever I did talk to him. All in all, boredom described my day.

* * *

**[In the top floor...]**

Marluxia was watching Namine as usual. He stared in awe, however, at what Namine was doing. She had asked him for an easel and a load of paints, which was way out of her norm of sketchbooks and color pencils, and began to paint Marluxia, giving Violet something, her politely refusing. It looked like a passionfruit. "Namine, what's that I'm holding?"

"A passionfruit."

"Why? What is the purpose?" Namine srugged. Along with Sora's memories, Namine received random visions of Violet, but every three to four days at most.

"Namine, painting? Oh? What's this? Marluxia giving a passionfruit to Daddy's Princess?"

"Larxene, it's just a fruit." Marluxia tried to rationalize, but Larxene was set that he liked Violet.

"Okay, but a word of advice: Seduction works best when she is off-guard." Marluxia nodded, finally understanding the passionfruit in Namine's painting. He will give Violet a taste of the forbidden fruit, provided she accepted, of course. If not, then nothing a little forced feeding wouldn't help.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**~ SoulKunoichi**


	10. Time Traveling

**Queen of Hearts**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

I sit in between Demyx and Xion at dinner, chowing down on some baked salmon. Axel and Roxas come in, Axel rubbing Roxas's head.

"Hey, Violet. How was your first time in C.O.?" Marluxia asked me as he ate his salad. I grin, and take another bite. "It was somewhat good, but the castle could seriously use a color scheme outside of white. I was so bored. And I meet a really nice girl named Namine. And one thing: I catch you picking on Namine, and I'll persuade you not to pick on her. I can give you a really good reason to be afraid of me." I say, summoning the most sinister-looking Keyblade I can wield: Darkness's Heiress. Ansem SoD gave it to me for some reason.

"Listen here, Daddy's Girl, we can treat Namine any way we please." I stood, Darkness's Heiress changing to Queen of Hearts.

"Did I ask for your opinion, Wicked Witch of the West? How about I knock you down a few pegs?" Dad looked like he was going to say something, but Xigbar stepped in.

"Hey, this is fight long overdue. I want to see Violet fight." I smile and disappear.

"Where'd that bitch go?" I stood right above her, ready to knock her out. Instead, I dump hot water on her then quickly use a Blizzaga spell to encase her in a solid block of three inch thick ice. I then break it, freeing a now sneezing Larxene. "You-AHCHOO!-cheated, you little-ACHOO!-witch!"

"You should talk. Where were you during the Salem Witch Trials? You would fit right in- on a noose!" Dad stood, glaring at me.

"Flora. No death wishes on any of the members. Even if she warrants the worst in you, understand?"

"Yes sir, but I won't make any promises if she hurts someone." I say. Dad nods.

"Flora? Is that your middle name?" I nod at Zexion's snickering. "Don't worry, I won't use it against you."

* * *

{The next morning}

Zexion and I are sitting in his library, grabbing random books. I was currently reading a book on time travel. I giggle that so far it achieveable by sleep. That makes no sense. But the author explained it so fully, I couldn't put the stupid thing down. I felt so sleepy that I lifted the hood of my sweater up, laid my head on my desk, and... Went. To. Sleep.

* * *

**[Radient Garden, ten years ago]**

I open my eyes to a shocking sight. A room with a beach landscape and pretty flowers, a desk with tons of dolls long forgotten. Huh? My room hadn't looked like this since I was five. I wonder... I got up and went to the kitchen and froze.

"Oh, God..." My parents were sitting there, and little me was staring at me like a fairy.

"Who are you?" I stammer for a bit. Darn it! I ask little me to see our parents for a little bit.

"Okay...Talk." Dad ordered. I sighed.

"I am your daughter from the future." I summon Queen of Hearts. They gasp and look all over my Keyblade.

"She's telling the truth." Dad finalized. "She looks too much like you. And Violet's Keyblade is hers and hers alone."

"You belive me that easily? No 1,000 questions? No mean look from Dad? ...Huh. And if you think that's bad, you should see me when I'm angry." I laugh. Mom and Dad laugh too and call little me into the room. They introduce me to myself and we wondered how I would blend in. We summarized that to some, I'm my own cousin and that my name is Vanessa. We go to the Land of Departure and explain the story to Ven and Master Eraqus. They were slower to believe than my parents, but they came around. I felt a little sad time-traveling. This meant reliving the hurt of losing Mom and Dad and I wanted not to relive that memory again. I spend a few days training under Master Eraqus and reuniting-er, I mean meeting-the locals. I saw kid Sephiroth and nearly killed the poor boy in a bear hug. He was soooo cute! ...Am I forgetting that his older self in madly in love with me? Then after buying a nice pint of watermelon (new favorite flavor) ice cream, I heard a shriek. Not Kairi's but my own.

"Eeeek! Mean masked man!" Vanitas was chasing me. This was when he kidnapped me.

"Stop running, you little brat! I'll be nice!" I watched as I kicked and screamed. I accidentally summon Queen of Hearts and break his mask. Personally, I freaked out. GODS, HE LOOKS LIKE SORA! "Oww! Dammit, kid, I didn't want to do this-" I jump in and summon Kingdom Key.

"Hey! Go pick on someone your own size!"

"Who are you?" Tha sounded kinda rude. Just to my liking. Hopefully he won't start trying to hit on me.

"Vanessa, Violet's cousin. Why are you picking on a first grader?" Vanitas shrugged then looked at me up and down.

"Hot damn! Aren't you a sexy one?" Me and my younger self look at each other and back at Vanitas with disgust. I stand corrected. AGAiN. "Going my way, sweetheart?"

"Ew, hecks no. I would date you ONLY if you were the last man alive, and even then, I wouldn't like it." Vanitas laughed. When he stopped laughing, he smoothed his hair that literally BOINGED back out of place. I sigh.

"Not again. I had enough of this back home. Why? (Even when I go back in time, I manage to snag a bad guy. So unfair. Where are their fangirls when you actually NEED them? T.T) Why, Mom? Did you have to be so pretty?" I cried to the skies. Younger me and Vanitas just looked at each other.

"Okay..." Vanitas gets closer. "Hey, kid. You might want to close your eyes." I got an idea.

"Yeah, Vi. Close your eyes." As Vanitas leaned in for a kiss, you could hear blows being landed and see a knocked out Vanitas. "How's that for a kiss, punk?" Little me peeked to see the defeated Vanitas and burst out laughing. Then Master Xehanort came by, to his embarrassment, a now lovestruck Vanitas pastering me.

"VANITAS, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" We freeze and Vanitas said he decided to quit being Master Xehanort's apprentice and wants to follow me.

"Didn't I tell you to go away, Vanitas?"

"But why? You are soooo awesome!"

"This coming from a guy who got his butt kicked? By a girl?" Little me asked innocently.

"WHAT?!" Master Xehanort shouted. I giggled.

"Calm down, don't want your blood pressure to go up, now do we?" Vanitas and little me ooohed at my insult. Master Xehanort summoned his Keyblade.

"Shut up, bitch!"

"Bring it, homewrecker!" I challenged, but before I could summon Queen of Hearts, I felt sleepy and collapsed. (**KH:3D anybody? ^w^)**

* * *

**[Destiny Islands, many years before]**

I woke up to hear the waves lapping the shore. I sit up and see...sea. Don't tell me... I'm on the Destiny Islands. I came here twice when I was little. That was how I met Riku and Sora. I stand up and summon my magic portable closet and change into a light brown sleeveless shirt with a blue miniskirt and some sneakers. I dismiss the closet and look around. I hoped there was a boat or something. I walk around and see that nothing has really changed. This island looks the same as it did nine to ten years ago. I hear footsteps and wonder if it's Kairi. Turns out, it is a ninja pirate-looking guy who walks by. He looks like Dad did when Vexen's youth potion spilled all over him. I sneak out and wait a bit before going out in the open. Five minutes later, said guy is sitting on the beach, gazing at the horizon. He looks up at me and turns around to face me.

"Who are you?" He asks calmly. "I have never seen you before. Where did you come from?" I sit down with him and smile. Somebody I could actually get along with at first impression is a plus for me.

"My name is Violet. I am just visiting here. I came here when I was little. Who are you?" He held out his hand.

"My name is Xehanort." Inwardly, I paled. Did he say Xehanort? As in Homewrecker Xehanort? Oh hecks no! I try to resist kicking his butt right here right now. I ask him questions such as his age, if this was his home and what he did often. This was what I learned from Xehanort: He is about sixteen-seventeen, this IS his home and... he is a Keyblade wielder. Great. I'm dealing with a young Master Xehanort. Maybe this version isn't so bad. Maybe.

I tell him I'm almost sixteen, and where my home was-Radiant Garden-and that I know a lot of magic. He seemed to be curious how I got from there to here, but I just shrugged. Like I knew. Xehanort summoned his Keyblade and smirked. He wanted me to spar with him, and before I can answer he takes the first swing and I block with...Queen of Hearts. Oops. I see his smirk widen to a full out dark grin and he dismisses his Keyblade and I do the same.

"Really, Xehanort?" I mumble. He then picks me up, which led to kicking and shouting. "HEY WHAT THE FUDGE, XEHANORT!? P-PUT ME DOWN!" I get tossed into the water and Xehanort jumps in next. I pout and swim back to shore and was about to climb out of the water when he pulls me back in. "Quit it!"

"Violet. Aren't you having fun?" He asked as he swam closer.

"I'm stuck between thinking you're playing with me or you're trying to kill me. Aren't you-MMPH!" His lips crashed on mine and he held my arms tightly. Not again! Fortunately, the kiss didn't last long but it didn't stop me from slapping him.

"I don't like you like that!" I yelled. I fume. I climb out of the water and walk off, leaving him at the coast.

"Really? So...when can I see you again?" I glare at him. Not him, too. What is it with guys these days? I didn't ask for this when I became sixteen! I'm not even sixteen yet!

"NEVER!" I yell and stomp off before falling asleep again...

* * *

[Marluxia's POV-Castle Ooblivion]

It was now Namine's turn to watch in amazement as Marluxia darted from his room and back, carrying things such as candles, perfume, buckets of rose petals and a red bedsheet.

"Uh... Lord Marluxia...? What is all that even for, if you don't mind me saying?" Marluxia smiled a smile that made Namine nervous in ways that just being around Larxene felt like she was at a store pondering what undergarments to buy and how she was going to bring them into Castle Oblivion without one of the members seeing. Marluxia placed the sheet in his room and raised his hand. Namine had thought he was going to slap her, but he patted her head. She should know Marluxia would never slap her unless she accidentally egged on his "temper" that somebody else provoked. He smiled gently.

"It is for Violet's birthday in a few days. I won't give it to her until the day after, so I suggst you eat a little more so there won't be anything to eat when she gets here on my day. Understand?"

"Uh...Yes, milord?" Namine had the feeling that the painting was quickly becoming true.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! These are the villain crack pairings I added so that there can be some real comedy with help from PassionHeart813.**

**~ SoulKunoichi**


	11. Marluxia's Plan

**Queen of Hearts**

**I have been renewed with the story! QoH will be revised but WILL be continued. Thank you.**

* * *

After several rousing days with the others: Pouring coffee on Saix who was acting like he was pregnant (though I got a twenty minute lecture on why we DON't do that...-.-...), paying for Axel's, Roxas's, and Xion's ice cream, playing five hours of Guitar Hero with Demyx, losing to Luxord in Go Fish, I Declare War, and Slap Jack, and making up Xaldin's sick day by helping him polish his lances, it was time for me to spend a day with Marluxia. My dad told me Marluxia would be at Castle Oblivion again. I shrugged but unfortunately, he is not here this morning. I say my goodbyes and head over to C.O. Namine is in the kitchen, making some cereal.

"Morning, Namine."

"Hey, Violet. How are you?" I say I'm fine, and I head towards the fridge. "We're out of food. Mister Zexion has yet to grab some groceries... and all we have is water." I sigh dejectedly, regretting the fact I turned down a McGriddle from Dad earlier. Curse my dieting schedule! I turn towards the door and give Namine a genuine smile.

"You be careful, okay?" Namine nodded and finished eating. I walk around, looking for Marluxia, or Lexaeus, or even Zexion if he's here.

"Well, if it isn't Daddy's little princess." Larxene shows up, smiling smugly as she glides across the hall. For a witch, she has grace. "You know, you have almost been here for two weeks. In those two weeks, you hit Axel twice, pulled a prank on Xigbar...Ugh, the list is extensive. You know, you need to learn respect."

"And you can talk? For someone who puts a value on somebody's abilities for the furthering of your goals, you suck at treating them like you care. You say they are useful to you, but I highly doubt it. You treat Namine like you only want to have her around as a punching bag. I don't care wha issues you had as a real person, but your attitude stinks! As the first girl in the Organization, wouldn't it be better if you set an example for Xion, instead of using everybody as a footstool, try being nice for a change. You get respect easier that way." Larxene flips her hair and leaves. I may have drenched Zexion twice, encased Larxene in ice and gave her a cold, whacked Axel twice, gave Xigbar a pirate getup out of revenge, poured coffee on Saix's lap, and temporarily left everybody deaf when Dad bought me some feminine products and everyone laughed at me... but I don't do crazy stuff like that when I am calm and nobody is bothering me...

...

...Crap. Larxene is somewhat right. I have been a tad spiteful towards everybody. I'll apologize at dinner! ^.^ "Larxene, I can't believe I am saying this, but: you might be right. Now, where is Marluxia? Today is his day for me to get to know him better..."

* * *

[Meanwhile...]

Marluxia paced back and forth in Namine's room, wanting to get information. Had Violet made it yet? What was taking so long? Marluxia looked up to see Namine walking in, looking downcast as usual... but something was off about this downcast expression.

"My little daisy, what bothers you?" He cooed as he tilted Namine's chin towards him. Namine avoided his heated gaze, which she thanked Kingdom Hearts for it not being directed towards her. However, she regreted that he had it towards Violet.

"My lord, is this really neccessary? Violet is..." Namine stopped. She didn't want to tell him the truth of what she believed. Violet and Sora were so alike. She heard Violet was Marluxia's leader's daughter. She had never met the leader...she doesn't believe. But Namine was afraid of Violet at first. She knew through Sora's memories, just how special Violet was. Even in the recesses of Sora's memory-his early childhood- that Violet was not from Destiny Islands, just like Kairi. When she and a blue-haired woman met Sora and Riku, Violet said hello to Riku as if she had been there before. She called the blue-haired woman "Mom" which puzzled Namine. The woman had BLUE hair. But Namine shouldn't be confused. What would she know of having the memory of parents, or childhood friends or even a Keyblade? The emotion love that she was so fascinated with by the fairy tales Marluxia wove her first days here, to calm her and gain her trust? She was the puppet of the Organization, Xion's senior in that field. She is not to have those luxuries, though she wishes it. Marluxia brushes a stray look of Namine's flaxen hair, snapping her to reality.

"Violet is beautiful isn't she? A rare, precious dragonlily that can't be cultivated. I would love to taste the sweet nectar hidden inside. Has she entered the castle?" Namine nodded sadly, an awful gripping in her chest as she betrayed yet another. How long will this keep up? When can she see Kairi and reunite with her to end this hurt? Fortunately for the both of them, Namine had no clue as to where she was now. As long as nobody has seen her elsewhere, Violet was safe, safe from the Graceful Assassin, with his sweet lies, and tainted purity.

Namine prayed that no one had seen her. No Nobody would betray one with a heart. They are more dangerous than anything because they CAN feel and CAN hurt. Nobody knew of this insidious plan other than Marluxia, Larxene and herself. Axel, Zexion, Lexaeus aad Saix: People she knew that Violet was happiest with.

"Marly~" if Namine could rip out vocal chords, Larxene would be first. "Violet's on the tenth floor. She seemed a tad hungry." Namine cursed Kingdom Hearts. For once can something turn in her favor?! Namine watched Larxene leave and sighed.

"I will be back soon, little daisy. Be good while I'm gone." he whispered mock sweetly in her ear. Namine waited until Marluxia was well out of sight and earshot to throw a tantrum. Larxene and her spiteful ways! Marluxia and his lustful tendencies! Namine couldn't bring herself to stop Violet from entering the eleventh floor...

* * *

I skip from hall to hall still looking for the woma- I mean man... when I bumped into something. It's Marluxia, who looks bored.

"Yo, Flower Boy."

"Yo yourself, Mental Issue- I mean, Spellcaster."

"Where have ya been? And you aren't funny."

"Waiting on you. Hungry?" I laugh and roll my eyes.

"I'm so hungry I could eat your flowers in a salad, but then you would try to kill me..." I mumble as my stomach spoke its mind. Marluxia nodded as if really digest- mean, understanding what I was saying. He said he had some snacks in his room but he didn't know what I liked. I had to follow him. I hope he has a burger or something. I am starving! Hopefully some Coldplay would keep my mind off my stomach.

* * *

Marluxia could only stare at Violet when she made a quip about his flowers. It wasn't that he wanted to protect his flowers, it was her casuality at the problem. Then again, she said she hadn't eaten in a week or two. Wandering the dark realm is not the most enterprising if you like to eat. Marluxia watched Violet's hips sway to something in her headphones. He also found it hard to refrain from drooling before realizing she was walking ahead of him. Violet had no way of knowing Marluxia's intentions, but she stopped walking.

"Hey, Marluxia. Where are we going anyway?"

"Eleventh floor, eleventh room to the right. Let me go on ahead. Wait here for about ten minutes." Violet nodded. Marluxia grinned as he disappeared. Oh Kingdom Hearts, he couldn't wait to watch those hips, and taste her skin and mark her and... Marluxia got more turned on the more he plotted. He literally ripped his coat off, and tore out of his shirt so fast, he made Larxene look slow that moment. He summoned rose petals all over the room and relished in the flutter of sensational pleasures, making soft moans. He heard a knock on the door and asked who it was. He had a tray of chocolate covered fruits, knowing how much Violet liked the decadently smooth treat.

"Spellcaster. Can I come in?" Marluxia let out an elated sigh. He was so glad that his door only locks when closed. He made a flower clone to open the door slightly, just enough for the Keyblade teen to slide in. He laid out sexily for his prey, smiling seductively as she intook her surroundings. This should be fun. "Marluxia, excuse my French, but... What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Little rose, what the hell do you think I am doing? You, of course. I have been admiring you from afar, fantasizing and craving you. I have never seen a girl so energetic and admant about her goals. If I had a heart, I'd say I'm madly in love with you, but let's just keep it at lust. Come here, I have that food you wanted." Violet's smile was a disturbed one. She backed up, sweat coming out like Niagra Falls.

"Uhhh...On second thought, no thanks. I'll...just get something from the castle...?" Marluxia purred seductively and then pouted.

"Ohhhh, I thought you wanted to get to know me, Violet." Violet stared at him with fury in her eyes.

"Not through this! Marluxia, I hold no interest for you! You are attractive, I'll give you that much, but this is stupid! That should only be done with someone you LOVE, not lust. I'm leaving."

* * *

I can't believe he would want to do that with me! I turn to open the door... to find it locked. I will admit... dealing with Sephiroth is better than this. I summon my Keyblade and unlock the door in haste. Unfortunately, his vines wrap around my body. I struggle against him. Being raped is not going to ruin my life, but I would highly prefer NOT to be... unless I suck that badly at a game or something.

"Violet, it's easier if you go along with it."

"Hell no. I am getting out of here one way or another." I spit out, summoning my Keyblade again and swinging. Marluxia groaned at the key knocking him in the head, I rolled off the rose laden mattress, rose petals still falling from nowhere, when a strong hand wrapped around my waist and brings me back. I freeze when I feel Marluxia's hands travel to my chest and he starts licking my neck. I clasp my hands over my mouth to keep from making any sound. and there was a small sucking noise. The vines take my arms and separate them, and he starts sucking harder. "Marluxiaaaaa... N-No...Ohhh..."

"Enjoying yourself?" He smiled as he bit down. I vehemently shake my head, trying to scream. I try to summon my Keyblade, but no luck. So, I twitch and struggle to say something. "You taste as good as you smell... Flora." As he massages my body, I hear my clothes being ripped, footsteps and Zexion's voice, reciting Hamlet.

"Zexi-aahhhh! Ze-Ienzo!" There is a shadow in front of the door, and Zexion walks in, and widens his eyes. "Help me..." I mouth with tears in my eyes.

"Marluxia, what the fuck do you think you're doing to her?!" Zexion yelled. Marluxia's head snapped up to see an angry-looking Zexion. He smiled and dismissed him. "Okay." He smiled...? Zexion walks up to me and pries me from his arms and vines, Marluxia still caught up in the illusion.

********In Namine's room********

Zexion gave me a spare coat as we learned from Namine that Marluxia was planning it for a while. As Zexion began to lightly scold Namine, there was a loud shout from the room down the hall. Was that Marluxia? Namine and I blush.

"Anyway... I will report the incident to your dad. You get some rest. No running into Axel. We don't need him going to the infirmary, AGAIN." I laugh nervously as he summons a dark corridor.

"Sorry for casting Waterga on you... twice. No need to worry about Axel. I was going to apologize to everybody anyway." I head home to see Roxas. "Hey, Roxas."

"Hey. Violet, why are you in an Organization coat?"

"Heartless trouble, so Zexion lent me one of his." Axel showed up with a pint of sea-salt ice cream. (They have pints now?!) Axel was about to take a spoonful when he dropped the spoon into the container.

"V-V-Violet...Is that a... a... a... a hickey?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I don't own Kingdom Hearts or McDonalds. To be continued in the next chappie!**

**~AyanoUchiha**


	12. Revenge

**Queen of Hearts**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

"I have a hickey?"

Axel looked as if he would die from laughter while nodding. Roxas looked lost. I didn't blame the boy. "I can't believe it. Violet's made out with somebody!" It took everything inside me not to cry. If Axel knew what really happened, I am sure he would burn Marluxia.

"Axel...what's a hickey?" I get a bit nervous. Why am I nervous? "What is making out anyway?" Roxas asked innocently. Totally clueless. Axel then explains the terms to the blonde and uses my body as a perfect example. ...I never saw Roxas get that red...ever...

"Axel, can you and I talk in private?" Axel nodded, handing Roxas the cold confection. We go to another hall, and I sigh. Unzipping the coat, I reveal my tattered clothing. "I told Roxas that I had some Heartless trouble...honestly, I- well, you see...- No, uhhh..."

"You know you can tell me anything, kiddo. What is it? Got a rekindled crush on Zexion?" I shake my head. "Larxene get a hold of ya?" I shake my head again.

"If I had a crush on Zexion, my clothes wouldn't be in ruins, and fighting Larxene would be easier than this. I want to tell you, but it won't sound right..." Axel sighed and yawned. "Marluxia...nearly raped me. That explains why I look like this. Zexion put him in an illusion. That is why I am here. I wanted to get some sleep to let things simmer down." Axel frowned. "You don't have to believe me." I reply and walk off, wrapping the coat tighter around my body.

* * *

Violet walked off in a hurry as she wrapped herself tighter in Zexion's clothes. Axel sighed, muttering "girls" to himself as he walked back to Roxas for his beloved ice cream... to see the blonde eating it. "Roxas! I paid 4 munny for that!" In mid-scoop, Roxas looked up at Axel with a serious face.

"As long as you were taking with Violet, you were going to have 4 munny worth of MELTED. I didn't eat the whole thing anyway," Roxas replied as he handed the half-full container back to Axel. "What was up with Violet? She seemed pretty mad." Axel sighed. He didn't want to rip Roxas's mental innocence, so Axel left it at saying he offended her. To say in the least, Roxas was surprised that Violet wasn't carrying him unconscious. Just then, Zexion passed by, holding some files. After running Roxas off, Axel grabbed Zexion's arm and took him into a room.

"Yes? Why are we here?"

"Is what Violet said true?"

"What?" Then Axel explained. Zexion nodded and frowned. "I want to report this to Lord Xemnas before taking my own revenge."

"Revenge? Why?" Axel asked. Then, Zexion said that he had never seen Violet cry like she did. He smiled as he came up with a devious plan. He begun to ask Axel for something. "Yeah, I have a phone. Why?"

"I think I know a certain someone who would love to get their hands on Marluxia. I have a number I would like to call."

* * *

[In Hollow Bastion]

Sephiroth was lifting a few weights[1] when his cell phone rang. After grabbing his sweat towel and wiping his brow, he answered with a breathy "Hello?" On the other line were two voices. One was a male's he didn't recognize, and the other... was Violet!

"I don't want to tell HIM of all people. Sephiroth just might overreact. You can talk to him. I am going to take a nap."

"Ok... You see, I am Zexion, Violet's friend. An...acquaintance of ours nearly raped her and made her cry. I want to take some revenge. Are you in?" It took everything in him not to scream "HELL YEAH!" so instead he gave Zexion a deviously polite "Of course."

* * *

I wake up to the flapping of wings and some voices.

"So you mean Marluxia did this to her? Okay so he made her cry, big deal..."

"Sir, Marluxia nearly raped her. As her father, you need to do something... errr, Lord Xemnas...?"

"WHAT THE $#&%?! MARLUXIA-" That was Dad and Zexion. Dad seemed to have been cut off from yelling.

"We have a plan, but you must be discreet. Sephiroth, see if Violet is awake." I curl up and Sephiroth quietly peeks in, notices me, and comes in. I sigh and cover my body, full of flowering bruises from Marluxia's surprisingly strong grip and teeth. Even though Sephiroth holds no romantic chance in my book, I would rather nobody saw. The dreams I kept having, the sensations once foreign to me, too embarrassing yet a small part of me wanted to feel it again. Sephiroth sat by me, a hand on my knee. He looked...sad!?

"Hi, Sephiroth." I say, wrapping my blankets around myself tighter. He took my hand in his, taking it from my blanket. "Sephiroth, what are you doing?" Using it to caress his cheek and rubbed my knuckle with his thumb. "Sephiroth...?" He stares at me.

"What happened?" I shake my head. If I tried to, those sick desires will resurface. I want to wait. "Violet, I can only do so much if you tell me. What did he do to you?" I still refuse to tell him. "Violet." I turn away.

"No... I can't... they will resurface if I do. I want to wait. Please don't force me, Sephiroth. If you love me, don't let me relive that." I begged. Sephiroth sighed and smiled.

"Let me see, then. If you won't tell me, show me. Show me what he did to you." Sephiroth unwrapped the blanket from me, revealing my spaghetti strap t-shirt and shorts. He looked me all over, his eyes slightly wide with horror. I had bruising streaks from his vines near my elbows, hickeys on both sides of my neck and finger sized bruises on my cheek. "Oh my Gaia... I am going to kill that sonuva-"

"Sephiroth... he brought some feelings that I wanted to share with my future husband. I like it on a sick level. I want to feel it again. But I know I shouldn't." I reply. I smile and hug him.

"Violet...?"

"Thanks for your help. Please leave. I'll be out." When I stepped out towards the exit, saw Dad questioning Marluxia.

"How many blows does it take to kill a lesser Nobody?"

"Depends on the type, sir. Dusks are easy to kill." Dad nodded.

"How any blows does it take to kill a Nobody like ourselves?"

"I don't know." Dad smirked, summoning his etheral blades. "Uhhhh...Lord Xemnas...?"

"Let's see for ourselves. Touch my daughter again, and you won't live to get a heart." I didn't stay to see or hear the rest.

I walked out with a hoodie on, in case it rained. I killed some Neoshadows, and hung around the skyscraper. I saw a silhouette and was afraid it was Marluxia again. The silhuoette got closer and it had long silver hair. "Dad?" It got closer. No, it wasn't very straight. It turned out to be a male, but he wielded a strange sword with a cat's eye on it. "Riku?"

"Who are you?"

"It's me, Violet. The crazy chick?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I don't own Kingdom Hearts or McDonalds. To be continued in the next chappie!**

**[1]: Mental fanservice for my fellow Sephy fans. Plus, how else could he keep such a good physique in Dissidia if he never excercised!? XD **

**~AyanoUchiha**


End file.
